Many activities require protective gear for a person's head. Some of these activities include sporting activities, such as football and baseball, high adventure activities, such as rock climbing and white water rafting and kayaking, work activities, such as in construction areas, and many more. Increasing protection of the wearer's head can reduce the risk of head and neck injuries, such as concussions.